


Where's that Rune

by LaCroixWitch



Series: The growing pains of a late-blooming Shadowhunter [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Drabble, Drunk Alec, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Protective Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixWitch/pseuds/LaCroixWitch
Summary: Alexander gets drunk and wants to show off to his warlock boyfriend.





	Where's that Rune

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Shadowhunters.

It was 3:00am, and Magnus was carefully escorting a babbling, stumbling, giraffe of a shadowhunter up a flight of stairs. After a solid struggle, they finally made it to the door, magic beginning to crackle from the warlock’s fingertips. Magnus lost his keys to the place over fifteen years ago, but who needed keys when you had magic.

“Waait Magnss- No!” He swatted Magnus’ hands down to his side, evoking a raised eyebrow from the warlock. “Imma shadowhunner- therss a…” Alec’s dropped to a undiscernable mumble before coming back to reality after an adorable hiccup. “Unlock rune!” Alec fumbled around in the pocket of his leather jacket, triumphantly unsheathing his stele like the sword in the stone.

Magnus knew that this was going to be a gorgeous failure, so he chose to stand back and watch the show.

“The runesss somewherr…” Alec was rolling up his sleeves searching for the rune. When he couldn’t find it, he scratched his head with his stele. Pouting, he lifted up his shirt, growing concerned when the rune still evaded him. “Noooo itssh deffffnnlately on my… umm..” Frustrated, he tossed his shirt over his head and craned his neck around, trying to get a glimpse of his back.

“Alexander, why don’t we just get to bed, and I’ll help you find the rune later, gorgeous.” Magnus took a step toward his boyfriend, ready to usher the shirtless man inside, but was stopped in his tracks by a finger pressed to his lips.

“Shh- no. Imma shadowhunner. By the angelssh power, I….” Alec shot up, like a lightbulb went off in his head. “I KNOW WHERE IT IS!” Alec shouted while peeling his legs out of his dark jeans. “Wait a secc… I swore..” He tugged at the waist of his black boxer-briefs, furrowing his brow.

“As adorable as you are standing half naked in my hallway, why don’t we continue this show inside.” Without looking away, Magnus opened the door discreetly. Huffing like a child, Alec crossed his arms across his chest. At first, Alec wouldn’t budge, but when Magnus leaned through the door, his lips pursed for a kiss, Alec couldn't help but follow him inside.

Magnus loved his drunk shadowhunter.


End file.
